Focus - Klapollo Student x Teacher AU
by jayreii
Summary: Apollo started Ivy Uni and just can't seem to focus because of a certain professor. Contains smut. Will update soon.


Apollo Justice, 19 years old, was about to start his first day at Ivy University studying Law. He had finished high school at 18, but took a year off to travel abroad, around the world to see different sites and learn about the judicial systems in different countries. During this time, Apollo was assisted with two of his best friend's from high school, Jayla and Clay, also both 19 at this point. Clay was going to a different university but Jayla was also going to study Law at Ivy with him.

However, on his first day of class, Apollo overslept. He arrived at his first lesson, which was planned to start at 10am, 20 minutes late.

He stepped into the lecture hall, which was surprisingly smaller than he had anticipated and stopped in his tracks as he had noticed that everyone had turned around to glare at him. Apollo experienced high levels of embarrassment and shame, as he felt he did not make a good first impression to any of these individuals.

He then noticed the teacher for this class and in that moment, a red shade - the same as Apollo's hoodie, appeared on the short boy's face. Because Apollo had woken up late, which never happens to him, he did not have time to do his hair (or practice his Chords of Steel, for that matter). So, he had to default to sticking his brown locks under the hood of his beloved red hoodie, with his side fringe slightly sticking out.

On the other side of the lecture hall, the teacher, 24 year old Klavier Gavin, who was wearing his long platinum blond hair in a side plait, was glaring at Apollo as he had yet to apologise for his tardiness. Apollo initially found the hairstyle of the man kind of strange, but considering the abnormal style the boy's hair was normal in, he let it pass. Actually, the brunet then began to actually like the teacher's hair and found it very aesthetically pleasing.

Klavier, despite performing his teacher's role and giving the new student an anticipating look, he found the boy to be extremely attractive. Which was strange as Klavier never felt this way towards any of his students. The tall man's heart suddenly felt like it was no longer apart of his body, as it had fallen onto the ground.

After almost a minute of Apollo standing still and doing nothing but having a staring competition with his recently found crush, he realised he was in fact being a tad rude and spoke up, "S-sorry I'm late, Sir. I overslept." He then noticed the people sitting in the seats and was made aware that there was only one seat left, next to his childhood best friend.

'Score'. Apollo thought and made his way over to the empty space, which was 3 rows from the front, out of the 6 long rows that were there.

"That's quite alright. Just make sure it does not happen again." The teacher spoke up, "Would you please care to tell me your name?" Klavier asked just as Apollo placed himself on the chair.

This took Apollo by surprise and he stumbled to get his words out, "Uh, A-apollo. Apollo Justice, Sir." The short brunette felt a blush coming, but managed to keep it in.

"Ah, Apollo. Okay. As you can see from the board up here, I am one of your professors, Klavier Gavin." He pointed up towards the large blackboard, where Apollo spotted the words 'Klavier Gavin' written in white chalk, in a cursive but neat manner. "Please, get a notebook out and makes some notes for your introductory lesson for Law."

"O-okay" Apollo coyly responded with, as he went into his side bag and got out a large red notebook.

Throughout the lesson, Apollo could do nothing but concentrate on everything about his professor apart from the words he was saying. 35 minutes of the lecture had passed and he was being given of all this information about Law, but nothing was going in. Apollo had his chin resting on his hand and his elbow on the desk, looking up at the gorgeous, young teacher.

"Pst, pst, Apollo." Whispered the red haired girl from next to Apollo. Said boy had only just noticed that his best friend was speaking to him and turned to look at her. "You haven't looked at your notebook once, or even took out a pen. Are you okay?"

Apollo suddenly got shot back into reality in that moment and looked down where his opened notebook was. Not even scribbles were seen on the two open pages. "Shit." Apollo cursed, later realising it was spoken a little too loud.

"Excuse you, Apollo." Klavier looked at the boy in question and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you understanding the information I am giving you?"

"Uh, yes. Sorry, Sir."

'Shit. Fuck. Shit.' Thought the brunette anxiously, as none of the other students had given any dialogue towards the teacher yet and Apollo was starting to stand out, which he did not like at all.

In the perspective of Klavier, he was trying his best to avoid eye contact with Apollo and to not look at the boy. As when he did an ever so slight blush appeared on his face and his heart skipped faster than should be humanly possible. This task was proven to be difficult when the younger boy pronounced a profanity in the middle of class and he had a duty to call him out on it.

Finally, the lesson had ended and still there were no words of any kind written in Apollo's new notebook.

"Jayla, wait up!" Apollo shouted to his best friend as he followed the girl out of the lecture hall.

"Oh, sorry. What's up?" She turned around, waited for her friend and then continued walking with him.

"Can I borrow your notes, please?"

"Oh yeah, you didn't make ANY, did you?" The girl laughed.

The boy sighed, "No, I didn't. Nothing was on that paper."

"Wow, Poll. You didn't write anything AND you swore out loud in class? You're such a bad boy, that's so unlike you. You're usually a fucking nerd."

"Ugh, shut up, Jayla. I don't know what's wrong with me today." Lied the recently made deviant boy.

...

One week later and Apollo did not get over being distracted by his main lecturer, as the young adult had two other teachers that taught him the same subject. Therefore, he was not doing as well as he wanted to in his educational progress. However, he had become friendly with a few other students that are in his classes.

Apollo had Mr. Gavin's class after lunch, so he went to said lecture with Jayla a few minutes before the lesson started.

As the class had not settled yet, the students in the Law class were all rowdy and talkative while Klavier was preparing for the lesson that was about to start in around five minutes. One boy in particular had his phone out and for some reason was looking at provocative pictures of his new girlfriend.

"Oh my fucking God," the unnamed boy said, "look at the racks on that!" He turned around to his two mates behind him, who were sat in front of Apollo and his best friend Jayla.

"Yo, boys? Don't you think she is well fit? That's my bitch." He held up his phone to show the picture to the late teens.

"She is fucking nice." , "Oh, fuck yes, Aaron mate ." the two boys said in unison.

Aforementioned Aaron noticed that Apollo, who he considered to be friendly with, was not paying attention as he was daydreaming about something.

"Yo, Apollo!" That got the short 19 year old teen's attention as he got a small surprise and looked up towards Aaron with a puzzled expression.

"What do you think, hot, right?"

Meanwhile, the Law teacher had looked up at the students when he had heard that the name of a particular student he was extremely fond of be called out.

However, Apollo did not know what to do or say to the other boy, so he just settled with a few "uh" 's while he had a bewildered look on his face.

Jayla, who was sat next to him saved him from this predicament while exclaiming that, "Apollo doesn't like girls. Sorry, Aaron."

As the young adult said this, Klavier suddenly felt feelings of reassurance and hope flow through his body, later realising these emotions were stupid and highly unprofessional.

Going back to the students, the slightly sexist 18 year old was taken aback by the sharp response given by the female student, "well, I guess that means he doesn't like you, then does he?" Aaron shot back.

Jayla looked at Aaron in a disgusted way, but Apollo found this statement hilarious and laughed slightly at the comeback.

"Apollo!" Jayla took his outburst as offensive, even though she knew he meant well.

"Sorry, Jay. But that was a good comeback." Apollo explained.

"Right!" The teacher exclaimed, "Everyone settle down. Lesson is about to start. Aaron, put your phone away and stop degrading women."

"Sorry, Mr. Gavin." The 18 year old slouched back into his seat as he put his phone back into one of his jacket side pockets.

"Don't get it out again, thank you. Now, let's get on with the lesson, shall we?"

Apollo sighed. 'Oh God. Here we go.'

Apollo automatically went back into his starting position as Klavier started going over something to do with Law. Apollo wasn't too sure himself what the words coming out of the teacher's mouth were.

'Fuck sake, Apollo. You can't do this. If you want to be a defence attorney, you need to listen to what your hot teacher is saying and make notes.'

However, Apollo found this proposition easier said than done. Even though on this day the young man had encouraged himself enough to get a pen out and try to write as much as he could.

20 minutes after informing the class with knowledge, Klavier had set out a task for the students to complete. Meaning that for the next 25 minutes or so, the professor was not giving out any information to the class while the students were doing a short essay. Despite this, Apollo thought it was still a good idea to remain in his gawking state towards the teacher.

Jayla started doing her essay, but got bored so she looked to her right and saw Apollo in a trance.

"Um, Apollo?" She asked quietly.

No response.

'Oh my God.' Thought the young woman as she hit the boy gently on the arm. That got his attention.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Why are you still staring at Mr. Gavin? He's not even saying anything?" The girl was perplexed.

"Uh, shit. I don't know." Apollo was almost caught out.

Just catching on to her surroundings, Jayla had a light-bulb moment. "Oh my God, Apollo." She lent over and whispered to him, "I know why you're so distracted in this lesson."

"You like Mr. Gavin. Oh my God, you so have a huge crush on him."

Widened, chocolate brown eyes came from the exposed boy next to Jayla, which was followed by an unmissable blush on Apollo's flushed face.

"Shut up, oh my God. Shush." He whispered back and suddenly got the motivation to pick up his pen, do the set task and ignore everything going on around him.

"Hah. I'm right." The red-headed girl proudly whispered to herself before getting on with the work.

After this lesson, Apollo and Jayla were hanging out together alone in a small study area. They were sat at a table with a load of papers and books spread across the surface.

As Apollo was about to pick up some of his notes, that he had previously copied from Jayla, said girl spoke up to him about a topic he did not want mentioning.

"So... Klavier Gavin, eh? Didn't know he was your type?"

This statement took Apollo by surprise, while he should have been expecting it as he knew her well enough at this point.

"Keep it down, oh my God! I don't even have a type. I never, ever get crushes. This is so weird and to be honest with you, it's ruining my life."

"Jesus, Apollo. Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm kinda being serious, Jay. I'm behind on my work because of him."

"Hey, don't blame him. He's actually a good teacher." Jay wondered why that statement offended her in some way.

"I'm not saying that he isn't. It just annoys me how I can't get anything done around him."

"Have you tried talking to Mr. Gavin about it?"

"Are you insane!? Of course not, I'm his student, what am I supposed to say?!"

"Woah, dude. Calm those Chords of yours, it was just a suggestion. I don't know. Ask about extra sessions with him maybe?"

The boy sighed, "Yeah, like being alone with him doing work is going to make it any better."

"Hm. Yeah, I guess you're fucked then. Sorry, Poll."

The boy sighed, "I sure am fucked."

...

A couple of weeks had past and nothing had really changed. Apollo had managed to control himself a little bit more, but that did not stop him from still being behind on his work. He had managed to talk to Klavier a couple of time during the lessons without getting too flustered and the same could be said for the professor towards his student.

Klavier Gavin, being the professional that he is, had tried to calm these strong feelings he had for the short brunet, as he did not appreciate them affecting his role as a teacher. However, no matter how hard the man had attempted to stop being extremely attracted to his student, in more ways than one, the feelings did not fade at all.

The next Law lecture that Klavier had planned was going to test the student's ability and knowledge, as he had printed off a test for all of the students to complete.

When this lesson commenced Apollo saw the paper lay out on the table, the boy began to panic as he knew he was not going to achieve a high grade on this examination, all things considered.

And, the boy was correct. During this lesson, he was struggling to even read the questions knowing that the love of his life, or at least that's what Apollo was calling him at this point, was in the same room as him. So, answering the questions were difficult for the young man to complete. However, the poor boy tried his hardest, even if his pen in his right hand was shaking slightly.

That night, Klavier was marking all of the tests that he had given out today as he had (stupidly, according to Klavier) promised to mark and grade all of the papers he had tested Apollo's class for the lesson after. He eventually got onto Apollo's paper and the result he found was extremely shocking.

"What? Seriously Apollo, this is the best you can do?" Klavier found himself kind of disappointed and sad that the boy he was so obsessed with, apparently did not care about the lesson he taught. Either this or the student was not understanding any of the work.

When Klavier finished marking his favourite student's test paper, he had to give it the respective grade of an U, much to the teacher's dismay. Unfortunately or fortunately, Klavier could not decide, the protocol for students getting an U on their tests meant that they had to stay behind to talk to the teacher about their lack of effort. Meaning that the blond was forced to write, 'See me after class' on the front of his beloved's paper. And because everyone else had passed the test, Apollo would be the only one to stay behind.

The following day, Klavier was not convinced that Apollo was a bad student as he seemed perfect to him. However, the Law professor may be a little biased considering the admiration he had for the student in question. So, Klavier decided to find out what other professors Apollo had and see for himself how he performs in these classes.

His findings ended up being to the teacher's wishes, as he discovered that Apollo was the perfect student and did extremely well when tested on his knowledge and understanding, which was just as Klavier expected.

But, this then opened a question for Klavier that left him very confused and he decided he would try to find out the answer to his query when Apollo stays behind after class later that day.

...

As the class began, Apollo went to his seat and unfortunately saw a big, red 'U' on the front of the paper. Although this was what the student was expecting because he didn't even write that much in the paper, he was still devastated by the results.

"Ugh!" The boy moaned and stuck his head into his hands.

"What is it?" Jayla asked as she just got to her own desk. But before Apollo could answer, the girl had sat down, seen her own grade and had to announce, "yes! I got an A!"

"Great." Apollo turned to his friend with a fake smile, "I got a U."

"Shit, dude. That really sucks."

"Yup. It says that I have to stay behind to see him after class."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it. I am actually going to die."

When the lesson ended, Apollo braced himself for the confrontation and did not get out of his seat until the rest of the students were out of the room.

Now Apollo and Klavier were alone together in the same room for the first time and the student had to keep himself collected, breath in, pack away and then walk up the desk of his teacher.

The boy had no clue of what to say to begin the conversation off, so he was just stood facing the man as he sat in his seat.

Klavier eventually realised he would have to be the one to initiate the talk, so he spoke up, "well then. Apollo, what seems to be the problem?"

"Um, I did bad in the test?"

The teacher could not help but to let out a small laugh at that comment, "yes, you did. Good observation. May I ask why?"

Apollo did not know what to do expect to shrug his shoulders, so that's exactly what he did.

The teacher sighed at this action, "is that all I'm going to get? A shrug?"

The student swallowed the little amount of spit that had just been built up and began to explain, "I guess I just get distracted in class, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Interesting... because I have spoken with your other teachers and they have said that they have no issue with you. You always listen to them and you grade exceptionally well on tests."

'Shit.' Apollo got caught out.

"Oh." The student had no idea what to say to that turn of events because he never would have thought the teacher would have gone that far into this.

"So, what is so different about my lessons?"

The shrug came back again.

"I'm not going to get an answer out of you, am I?"

"No. I just, I don't know, Sir. Sorry."

"Look, Apollo. You don't have to keep saying sorry. I just want you to tell me what the issue is, so I can help you."

"I told you, I have no idea what it is, Sir. I just can't concentrate for some reason." The student blushed.

Klavier thought some more about this, "Is it me? Do you not like me?"

Apollo was completely shocked by this accucation, "what? No, of course not." The student tried his best there to keep in his Chords of Steel and thankfully, it worked.

"Good. I am glad that isn't it. What is it, then?"

"I-I don't know, Sir."

"Yes, you've said that. But I don't know if I believe you."

"I-I can't say, Sir."

Klavier sighed, "so, you do know?"

"Sorry, Sir. I can't tell you."

"I need to know what I am working with here. Can you please show me the amount of work you have done today?"

"O-okay." Apollo went into his side bag, got up the right page in his red notebook and passed it to his teacher.

The professor shook his head, disappointed, "this won't do, Apollo.." The man complained, seeing only 7 lines of medium sided handwriting and ignoring the great amount of heart doodles on the page, much to Apollo's comfort.

"I know. I know, Sir. I'm sorry. I'll... I'll try to listen more in class and write more things, I promise."

Klavier passed back the notebook, "thank you. That's all I can ask of you."

Apollo took a sigh of relief while he put his notebook back into his bag. "However, I think you should take a seat." The older man said while pointing at the front seat that was corresponding with the teacher's desk, "we still have a lot to talk about."

Apollo did as he was commanded, dreading everything that was taking place.

"You do know that I am only doing this because I want you to do well in life?"

"Y-yes. I appreciate it, Sir."

"You know that you don't have to keep on calling me Sir?"

"S-sorry. Habit."

"Right, well, as I was saying. I am only having this chat with you as I don't want you to fail because of this stupid issue."

The only reply from the boy was a quick nod.

"So, what job do you want to have in this field?" The teacher asked, obviously referring to law.

"A defence attorney."

"Hm, I wanted to be a lawyer too. A prosecutor, though."

"Why didn't you?"

"I also wanted to teach law and this opportunity came first, so naturally I took it. I am still young though, I'm only 24. I could still become one in the future."

"Yeah, if you really wanted to, you could." The boy smiled genuinely, actually becoming kind of relaxed and settled for once.

"How old are you, Apollo?"

"19." He simply answered.

"Hm, the first year students are usually 18, did you take a year off?"

"Yeah, I took a gap year with my two best friends."

"What did you do?"

"We travelled around the world and Jayla and I looked at the judicial systems in different countries. My other friend Clay didn't care for that though, but he came anyway."

"That is extremely interesting. So, you are very passionate about law, then? That doesn't add up to the amount of work you are doing in my lesson."

"Yeah, I am actually. I understand the work I just can't pay attention in class and it gets too much for me."

"And you won't tell me why?"

"Sorry..."

"Apollo. Work with me here."

"I don't know what else to say, at the moment, Sir."

"Apollo, I told you, you don't have to call me that. I am not that much older than you. You don't have to fear me or anything. You can call me Klavier, that's fine."

"O-okay, Klavier."

The teacher smiled, "good. Now, you may go."

"Thanks." Apollo went to pick up his bag when he heard the teacher say something else.

"Make sure you stay behind after class tomorrow so I can see the progress that you have made."

"Yes, Sir. I mean, Klavier."

The teacher nodded to the student as the boy got his bag, left the classroom and went off to rant at Jayla about what had just happened.

...

The day after, the lecture Klavier taught had ended and Apollo did the same thing as the day before. He waited for everyone else to leave and then walked up to Klavier's desk, this time with his red notebook closed and clutched to his chest.

"So," Klavier looked up, "how did you get on?"

"Um, better I think."

The blond smiled, "show me your notes?"

Apollo pulled his notebook away from his chest, opened the correct page and held it out with both hands to the professor.

Klavier took the notebook from the student and observed it, "hmm, an improvement." Now the large notebook had just about half a page scrawled on.

"Thanks."

"You still need to made more notes though."

"I know, sorry."

"Stop apologising, I understand. It's okay." He didn't really understand, that's why they were having this talk in the first place, but saying this made Apollo feel better, so that's what Klavier did.

"T-thanks. I just feel bad." The student's face turned a harsh shade of red due to the comfort he was receiving.

"Don't. Are you going to tell me what's distracting you in lesson today?"

"Uh-uh, n-no, I can't." Apollo really badly wanted to apologise again, but held it in because his teacher would just tell him that he did not need to do that.

Klavier laughed at the response he was given, "Apollo, I'm hardly a strict teacher, I won't be mad or anything. You can tell me anything you want, like I'm your friend." The teacher thought that was the right thing to say in this situation.

The brunet looked at the floor in front of the teacher's desk, "uhh.. Sorry, I can't say. I don't know why I'm like this though." The poor boy's face got even redder.

"Hmm, awh. That's okay. Also, can I ask you a question?"

"S-sure."

"Why do u keep on blushing when I talk to you?"

"I-I'm not."

"Apollo, dear. You're literally blushing right now."

'Dear?!' Apollo thought, 'why did he call me that?! Ugh of course he caught me blushing. Justice, you idiot. God, say something.'

"O-oh I didn't realise."

'Real smooth, Apollo.' The student was beating himself up inside his mind.

"Yes, you do. You keep on stuttering too."

"S-sorry." Apollo cursed himself when he spoke that word in that way.

Klavier softly sighed at the student and spoke, "stop that, Apollo. You don't need to say sorry. I think I know why you're always so distracted in my lesson."

Apollo's eyes became wide, his heart skipped a beat and his mind ran in a panicking state, "uhhh... W-why?" He hesitated.

"Do you like me, Apollo,?

The student found a way to slide out of the distressing question, "I mean, you are a good teacher."

"Hah, I don't mean it like that. Do you have a crush on me?" After saying this, Klavier thought and realised the words came out a bit blunt.

While Apollo was thinking, 'that's a bit of an understatement. I guess I can't hide it for much longer, he already knows.'

"K-kinda. Sorry, I can't help it.."

"What did I say about that word, Apollo? It's fine. You're allowed to have crushes. It's not that bad anyway, I'm only 5 years older than you and you're over the age of adulthood now."

"Oh. O-okay. Thanks for reassuring me."

"Hmm, that's okay. I will think about this and see what I can do about the problem later."

"O-okay."

Klavier smiled, thinking that he could get away with being a little cheeky and flirty at this point, "anyway, you know how you said that you went abroad?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to go to Germany, by any chance?"

"Yeah, I did. Not that long though, just a month."

"Hm, I've lived there for a short while and I am fluent in the language."

"Oh, that's pretty cool."

"Do you know how to speak any of the language?"

"I picked up a few words and phrases, I guess."

"Hmm.." Klavier thought.

"What...?"

Klavier, without thinking smiled at the boy, locked eyes with him and announced, "weißt du, wie süß du bist, Süße"

Apollo, while being in Germany had actually picked up some phrases and remembered them. So, he knew that Klavier may be calling him cute and a sweetheart, or something of the sort. Unless he was completely forgetting everything about the language. He had only been there for about a month anyway and that was around 4 months ago.

The couple terms of endearment was all Apollo needed to understand in order for him to turn as red as a tomato and become too flushed for himself to handle.

Klavier noticed this and smirked.

As some point during this talk, probably around the time they started talking about Apollo's crush, or maybe it had happened during their good talk the day before, Klavier did not view Apollo as strictly just his student anymore. As during their conversation, Klavier felt like he could relax as this encounter felt natural and like it could hopefully last forever.

Still smiling, Klavier asked, "So, you understood what I just said?"

"Some words, I think."

"Du hast wunderschöne Augen."

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Hm, maybe for the best." Klavier did regret saying that phrase anyway.

Apollo was actually started to get frustrated at his teacher now.

"Stop taking advantage of the fact that I can't understand you well. You could be saying anything."

"Ein, armer Junge."

"Shut up, you're just taking the piss now."

"Wow, Apollo. I am shocked. That is no way to speak to your teacher. You are supposed to show some respect, ja?" Klavier folded his arms, looking up at his student with a fake glare.

"Hah. That's rich coming from a teacher who flirts with his students."

"Student. I have not done this before."

"Wow, I feel so special." Sarcasm poured out of the student's mouth.

Klavier unfolded his arms and stood up. The 5 foot 11 man then looked down at the 5 foot 5 student, "you should. You're the one who admitted that you have a crush on me."

Apollo glared at the other man, "well, apparently you have one on me too. According to your German, anyway." He had a smug grin on his face, as he looked up to the tall professor.

Klavier smiled at the shorter of the two, "I guess I do. But, we can't have _that_ , can we? I am your teacher after all."

Apollo pouted in a fake sarcastic way, while still giving some meaning to the words he was saying, "Aw. Can't I just be your dirty little secret?"

Klavier laughed at that ridiculous statement, "Nein. Apologises, schatz. I am a professional."

The brunette shrugged, "I guess I'll just keep on being distracted by my crush in class, not make any notes, fail and ruin my entire life."

"Ja, I guess it'll have to be that way. Too bad." The sarcasm was too real at this point. Klavier then went behind his desk and took out a small booklet from one of the draws.

"What's that for?"

"Du."

"Me?"

"Ja. Congratulations, you remember some more German."

Apollo rolled his eyes at his teacher as Klavier handed him the papers.

"It's another test. I want you to do it at home, so I actually know your capabilities."

"Oh, okay. Thanks I guess?"

"Bitte schön." Apollo didn't know the translation for that, but he assumed it meant 'you're welcome' as that was the logical answer and he thought he remembered that phrase in that context.

"You do not have a set time to do it, but try to do it as quickly as you can, if you could. And I trust you to not use help from other sources."

The shorter man smiled, "you trust me?" He teased.

Klavier shook his head at the fact the boy was joking while he was being serious for once. However, Klavier decided to humour him again, "we'll see, won't we? I think and hope I can. Can I?"

"You can."

"Good."

"I trust you too."

Klavier now had a genuine smile on his face, "you should probably go now. You've been here for too long that your friends may be suspicious."

"I only hang out with Jayla, I guess she will be lonely and angry at me right now though."

"Ah, that red-haired Fräulein that sits next to you?" Apollo knew what that word meant.

"Yeah, that's her. She's been my best friend since elementary."

"Cute. But, ya. You should go to her."

"Okay, see you later Klavier. I'll do this work for you."

Klavier was glad that Apollo used his first name to address him like he told the boy. "Mach's gut."

Apollo knew, somehow this meant 'take care' and was impressed with himself. He quickly thought of the right response for this, "dank."

'That was an easy one.' Apollo thought while he left to go to lunch and meet his friend.

...

Apollo actually had completed the test Klavier gave him that night and he did not use any help to do it either. He felt proud of himself and really wanted Klavier to read and mark his work.

He waited till Klavier's lesson the next day ended to give it to him, as he wanted to stay behind to talk to him alone anyway.

When the rest of the student's left, Apollo got his test and put it on the desk of his teacher. "All done."

"Wow, already? I'm proud of you, schatz." Well, that made him blush.

"T-thanks." Klavier realised what his words did to the other man and smiled at the thought.

"I will get it marked and graded by tomorrow's lesson. Can you show me your notes for today's lesson, please?"

Apollo went into his side bag and opened up his red notebook to the correct page, "There you go." He smiled, handing the notebook to Klavier.

"Ah, much better than usual. Good job. However, not as much as I assume everyone else would have and you sure don't have all of the information. But, it's an obvious improvement." There was almost a page of writing on the paper, but the information that Klavier gave out in that lesson would have been worth over 2 pages.

The brunet couldn't help but smile at the praise he was getting. It wasn't really praise, but Apollo would take it as such anyway.

"You are dismissed." Klavier handed back the notebook.

Apollo put the notebook back into his bag and frowned at the other man, "Is that it? Come on, liebling. We aren't gonna have a longer talk today?"

"Did you google German terms of endearment?" Klavier looked at the other man, still sat at his desk with his eyebrows frowned.

"No..." The boy lied, looking down at his teacher.

"Whatever you say, schatzi."

"Shush."

Klavier smiled at how cute his beloved was acting, "seriously though. Are you aware of how adorable you are?"

"Shut up, I'm not cute."

"I beg to differ. Nevertheless, I must ask you to leave. I do have a lot of work to be getting on with. No long talk today, mausebär. Sorry." Apollo will have to Google that one when he gets the chance.

"Awh, okay. I'll miss you, schnucki."

"Bye." Klavier bluntly stated, not wanted to properly respond to the statement with the truth.

"I see how it is. You're playing hard to get."

"Apollo, you can't get me, I'm your teacher."

"You want me, though."

"Nevertheless, my point still stands. Now, please, let me get on with my work. I do need to mark your test as well, you know."

The shorter man huffed, "Fine. See you."

Klavier nodded at Apollo as the student left the classroom.

...

At the same time the next day, Klavier walked over to Apollo's desk with papers in his hand as the last previous students left. The teacher put the papers onto the student's desk, with a wide grin.

"99%. A +. I'm so proud of you, Apollo. I knew you could do it."

Apollo looked up and smiled back at the man. "Thanks. I do know the stuff, like I told you."

"Ja. Extremely impressive work there. You just need to do the same effort during class time."

Apollo picked up the paper and put it in his bag. Speaking of class time, Klavier noticed the almost empty notebook that was hid under the test.

"Apollo, are you being serious?" Klavier sighed as he spotted that current day's date and only about 9 lines written on the red notebook.

"Oh, yeah. Oops."

"Oops?! Apollo, we were making progress here. I want you to do well in your life. Are you doing this on purpose?"

Apollo looked down onto his desk, "N-no. I'm sorry, the distraction came back worse." He said quietly with genuine sadness which Klavier picked up on.

Klavier lent down and put his finger under the chin of his student, pulling his face up. "What am I going to do with you?"

Apollo stared right into the blond's dark blue eyes and the teacher glared right back into the contrasting dark brown eyes. During this moment, Klavier's heart would not stop for a rest and Apollo's was not any better.

Klavier coughed to stop this moment from happening while pulling his finger back, away from the boy's face.

"I don't think this problem of yours is gonna get any better."

"I want it to, I promise."

"I know you do, sweetie." Klavier was still bent down, looking at the other man. Thinking that this was kind of patronising in his opinion, Klavier stood up and told the boy, "follow me."

Apollo was confused, but trusted whatever Klavier was going to do.

"Okay." He stood up and followed the professor to wherever he was going.

They ended up at near the end of a corridor and Klavier got a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, then opening it wide and letting Apollo enter first.

Following behind, the teacher locked the door again and finally explained, "this is my office. I'm actually the head of Law, if you didn't know. So we can talk more in here, in private."

"Oh. W-why exactly do we need to be in private, in a locked room?" Apollo heart was racing.

"Just in case anyone walked into the lecture hall while we were discussing our little issue."

"Our?"

"Ja. It's ours now. So, what actually do you think the problem is?"

"What kind of question is that!? I- I don't know!?"

"Woah, quiet down."

"Oh, sorry. My loud voice, that's kinda my thing. I'll talk to you about that later."

"Right. So, what exactly is distracting for you? About me, that is."

Apollo coughed while he was thinking, as he wasn't too sure himself.

All he knew is that Klavier got him sexually frustrated and he couldn't concentrate because of it.

'Wait. That's it. The sexually bit. Shit, I can't talk to him about that. That's way too embarrassing and he's my teacher anyway that wouldn't happen.'

Apollo sighed at this thought process and looked sad at the other man.

"What is it, Apollo?"

Apollo blushed again and looked down at Klavier's crotch to see if he got the hint.

He did.

"Oh. Oh!"

"Yeah..." Apollo let out a short, fake laugh.

Suddenly, all of Klavier's morals and his professional status flew out of his mind. If anything happened, he could just become a prosecutor, he would be fine. As in this moment, he walked closer towards his student and placed his right hand on Apollo's and used his pointer finger to stroke the boy's outer hand. "I know what you need." Klavier said, moving his head down to kiss the boy's left cheek.

Apollo could not believe this was happening, considering everything Klavier said about not being able to be with him because of his job. Klavier kissed Apollo gently on the lips for a short while, until the tension became more intense and Apollo opened up his mouth, allowing Klavier's tongue to explore the other. The professor held the back of Apollo's head for a more easy entrance to his mouth, then slowly came out of the shorter man's mouth and bit the brunet's bottom lip, ever so slightly. Klavier licked his own lips and grabbed Apollo's hand and put it on the teacher's belt, "I think you need to relieve yourself of this sexual frustration, don't you?"

The student did not have the time or the breath to talk, so he nodded his head vigorously, multiple times.

Klavier smirked at this eager response, "go on then."

Apollo took off his hood-less jacket, threw it on the ground and got on his knees and removed the belt of his superior.

The student pulled Klavier's suit pants down slightly, so his black underwear was revealed. To make the dick hard, Apollo grabbed it through the fabric and stroked it hard a good few times. Not long after the member had gotten fully hard, Apollo took the whole dick out.

The boy then opened his mouth, while grabbing the base of the cock and put the tip inside.

Apollo had no experience in this, but he had seen a few porno's over the years, due to not having anyone to think about while he found himself hard due to hormones. So, he would just put on a couple of gay porno's to speed up the release process. During this, he saw a good amount of the guys fully deep-throating a cock, which Apollo really wanted to do.

Therefore, the student pushed his mouth further onto the dick, getting as far as he could, causing Klavier to give out a good few moans. The boy then choked as he got up to about half way and immediately released, regretting doing what he had just done.

Klavier looked down at the boy and felt sympathy for him, "you haven't done this before, have you?"

Kind of embarrassed, Apollo avoided eye contact and replied, "no."

"That's okay. You'll learn. It seems you have a gag reflex, which you can't do much about." Klavier petted his student on top of his head, messing up his silky, gelled brown locks.

Apollo hated this fact and groaned in disgust. Although, he did slightly take into consideration the head pat and cherished the moment immensely. However, his gag reflex and the pause of the intimate moment was not going to make Apollo lose out on this experience.

The boy grabbed the dick again and put his tongue on the sensitive tip. First, he licked it up and down a few times and then swirled his tongue around it for a short amount of time. While the tip licking was happening, the teacher could not help but deeply moan, which only encouraged Apollo to continue and get faster.

The student then decided he was going to pump the dick into his mouth, while sucking on whatever came into contact with his mouth, making sure that no more than half of the member entered.

After a short while of this, Apollo's member in his jeans was getting too hard for his own comfort. Therefore, he stopped paying attention to Klavier's dick and stood up to talk to the other man.

"C-can you fuck me?"

Klavier got really excited by that idea, but wanted to dirty talk a little first, "Where are your manners? I'm your superior, show some respect."

"P-please, can you fuck me, Sir?"

"Mmm.. Of course I can, schatzi. Sit on the desk for me." Klavier turned around, made room on the desk and moved out of the way for a moment.

Apollo did as he was ordered and sat up on the desk.

Because of the height difference and the size of the desk, this made it so Klavier's crotchal area was parallel with Apollo's.

Klavier kissed his student deeply, making Apollo gasp which the teacher used to stick his tongue in the other's mouth. This time, Apollo used his tongue within the kiss as well, so they were in a passionate making out session, tongues intertwining.

Continuing kissing the boy, but a bit slower, Klavier started to undo the buttons of Apollo's red shirt that he had on. When he had finished unbuttoning the shirt, he undid the student's button on Apollo's pants.

The teacher stopped kissing the boy and ordered him to, "strip."

Apollo pulled his own pants down, took of his shirt completely, along with his shoes and socks, so he was now fully nude. He then sat back onto his position on the desk, waiting for his commander to continue on.

Before any more interaction, Klavier just had to stop for a while and observe the gorgeous scene he had been blessed with before his eyes.

" _Heilige Scheiße, schatzi. Du bist wunderschön_." Forgetting that Apollo could only understand him a little, and being reminded this with the confused look on the boy's face, he clarified, "You're gorgeous, Apollo." The student knew what 'holy shit' was in German anyway, that was one of the phrases he looked up the previous night. Whereas, 'schatzi' was a word that Apollo already knew and it has been used by Klavier many times prior.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Klavier bent down, so he was in view of the boy's hard member. Which wasn't as large as Klavier's impressive size, but it was still big enough to compliment, just over average. The teacher lifted up the smaller man's dick, so he could get a better view of his hole.

"Spread your legs wider." He commanded and Apollo did as told.

"So, you're a virgin?" The teacher then asked.

"Y-yeah. I literally had done nothing before today."

"For a rookie, you did extremely well. I need to open up your hole before I fuck you though because I don't want to hurt you."

"O-okay."

Klavier grabbed Apollo legs at the top, near his thighs and wrapped them around with his arms, so the professor got a good entry to the boy's tight hole. Because this position made Apollo lose balance, he put one hand on the wall next to him, to keep himself up. The teacher then started to lick the hole to prepare it for further entry. The professor licked up and down the hole a few times before taking a finger, stabilising the position with the his other strong arm and rubbing his pointer finger along the hole.

Already Apollo moaned in pleasure, as he was apparently very sensitive in this area. Klavier stroked the hole a few more times before sticking in the finger.

Apollo gasped a small scream and Klavier stopped in his tracks, "It's okay. This is going to hurt a little. If it's too much for you, tell me and I'll stop."

"No-no, I like it, continue."

Klavier then started to finger the recently exposed hole over and over again, each time releasing load moans from the student. Soon after, Klavier took in another finger and continued the same fingering action to before. Causing Apollo's screams to get louder and longer. They weren't too loud so that other individuals in the building may hear them, so Klavier allowed him to keep the volume of the whimpers. Klavier then took his two fingers within Apollo's ass and twisted them around, opening the hole more, for a good few times. Eventually, Klavier thought that this was open enough for Apollo not to be in too much pain for when his actual member went in, so he stopped, let go of his legs and stood up.

The professor leaned into the boy, kissed his lips once more and grabbed his own dick and told the shorter boy, "wrap your legs around me." In order to get a better sex position.

The boy did as he was told, as he normally does and wrapped his legs around the older and taller of the two, while Klavier slowly placed his cock into the entrance of Apollo's ass. Once this was just at the entrance, Klavier made sure that he had Apollo in a tight embrace so the boy was secure and the fucking would be efficient. With one hand Klavier had a firm grasp on Apollo's back and the other hand was just above the boy's ass, pulling him closer.

Klavier stayed there for a short while, then asked Apollo, "are you okay?" before going any further.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. P-please continue." This time, Klavier did what Apollo had told him to and began to pump into the boy's loosened hole. At first, it was slow but at about the 10th pump, Klavier got more confident and started to go in and out faster. During this, Apollo had his arms wrapped around Klavier's head and his face was in the crook of his professor's neck. Because of the pain Apollo was getting, he often bit his teacher's neck to ease himself, which Klavier in fact liked and that encouraged him to go faster. Apollo would also kiss and suck the neck of his teacher during this very intimate moment, causing Klavier to have a hickey, which the man did not mind if he could cover it up for his job.

After a few more pumps and bits, Klavier exclaimed, "I'm gonna cum." And the man slowed down the thrusting actions.

"Ah-" Apollo breathed, "Wait."

"Ja?" He looked at the boy.

"Can you cum on my face?" Klavier stared at him for a second while he caught his breath and Apollo continued, "please, sir."

"Fuck-" The teacher groaned and got himself together again, "because you asked so nicely, ja." He smiled at the boy. The professor then slowly released himself from the student, separating the two. Straight after this, Apollo jumped down from the desk and got straight onto his knees, right at Klavier's throbbing member.

The teacher then pumped his own dick fast into Apollo's mouth as it was pre-leaking. The student just stayed there, enjoying the moment, getting small amounts of pre-cum onto his tongue and lips.

Klavier pumped faster and released his load half in the young man's mouth; half on his lips and face, then Apollo swallowed the load that entered his mouth. Klavier held a hand over his mouth as his breathed for a few seconds, getting his breath back and then looked down at the boy.

Apollo then licked his lips and stood up, becoming almost face to face with Klavier due to the boy's short height. The teacher got his right forefinger and used it to swipe up some of the cum off the boy's face, he then stuck that finger in Apollo's mouth and the boy sucked it until the cum was all gone. Klavier did this a few more times with the same finger and when there was only a small amount of cum left on the boy's face, he grabbed the student's head gently with his hand, pulling it closer to him and then licked off the remaining cum. Klavier then put his dick back into his pants, zipped and buttoned them back up.

The student wiped his face, so it was dry enough for his comfort and his teacher whispered into his ear, "sit back on the desk. It's your turn."

The short boy did as he was told and jumped back onto his teacher's desk. Klavier then got onto his knees and looked up at the boy, "well, I don't have a gag reflex." He smirked.

Apollo breathed in for a second, hand to his mouth, preparing for the sensation that is about to occur.

Klavier grabbed Apollo's dick, gently at first and then rubbed it up and down. He then held up the member and then licked it from the top to the base a few times.

The teacher then decided he would go straight into it and placed his mouth onto the tip of the dick and pushed himself into it, having the whole member in his mouth. Apollo screamed when this happened and put a hand on Klavier's now messy platinum blond hair, for support, not because he thought it was hot, even though it was.

Klavier then sucked the cock in his mouth, pulling himself off and back onto the member in quick moments. As he did this, Apollo had the teacher's hair is a tight grasp and would push the man down whenever the student felt overly sensitive, which happened quite a lot.

After a short while, Klavier released from the dick and started to stroke it again, while sucking gently just at the tip, which drove Apollo crazy, "I'm.. I'm gonna cum.."

As soon as the boy said this, Klavier went back to his previous position and fully deep-throating the boy's cock. Not long after, Apollo exploded into the teacher's mouth and Klavier swallowed all of the cum that came flying into him, without any hesitation.

After all of the cum was down the professor's throat, which required Klavier to lick some off Apollo's member as well, Klavier stayed there for a few seconds, heart racing and then stood back up when he got his energy back.

The teacher kissed his student gently and when he pulled back, said, "you should get dressed." Another kiss was placed on the young man's cheek and then Klavier stepped back, so Apollo could get down and get dressed.

Once Apollo was dressed, he walked up to his teacher, not having anything to say.

"Do you have another lesson next?" The professor asked.

"No, I'm free all day now."

"Good, I'm glad I didn't make you late for anything. I don't have any other engagements either."

The student didn't know what to say, again, so he just smiled.

Klavier walked back, making the student walk backwards as well, so Apollo was now leaned against the wall near the door.

"So, that's happened. Are you gonna be a good boy for me now?" The teacher asked, smirking, one hand resting on the wall, on the side of Apollo's face, looking down at the boy.

"Y-yes, Sir. I'll try."

"Hm... only call me that when we're doing that kind of stuff."

"Are you saying this is gonna happen again?" The boy was now getting really excited again.

"If you want it to, of course."

The boy breathed in and out and nodded vigorously up at the man.

Klavier kissed the boy on the check and said, "this should help you do better in class now. You just need to get more comfortable."

Apollo's confidence that he once had, had just vanished for this moment, although he did agree with what Klavier was saying.

"Hm.." Klavier announced while thinking and then told the boy "kiss me."

Shocked, Apollo asked, "what?"

"You haven't initiated a kiss yet, you should. It'll help you with your confidence."

"Oh." Apollo thought that was actually a good idea and he did have the confidence to do it and he really wanted to, he just had to find it. Klavier then took his hand down from the wall, to his side and waited for the other man.

All of a sudden, Apollo grabbed Klavier's purple tie and dragged it down, placed his lips on the teacher's and used his other hand to hold the back of the blond's head, so he could really get into the kiss. Klavier opened his mouth in shock and Apollo stuck his tongue inside, swirling it around a good few times and then sucking on the teacher's bottom lip, gently biting it in the process.

When he finally released and let the taller man go, it was Klavier's turn to blush and Apollo saw the bright red face of his teacher and bit his own bottom lip.

"Woah." Klavier coughed, "I.. I think you'll be fine in lesson, now."

Apollo smiled up to the man, "yeah... I'm sure I'll be fine."

Klavier took a moment to collect himself and then bent down and put his lips on the crook of Apollo's neck, knowing that the boy is sensitive, so he is most likely to be very delicate here too. He first kissed the boy's neck and then licked and sucked it a good few times, creating moans from the student above the man. Kalvier then bit the man, but then decided to stop because it may make an appearance of a hickey that could be seen to others in the future.

The taller man then separated himself from the boy and stood up.

"You're such a good boy, Apollo." He whispered as the boy let out a moan at the sound of the praise and his own name being called.

To calm down the sexual tension, Klavier kissed the boy on the cheek and then on the forehead.

"Gimme your phone." Klavier spoke, "I wanna put in my number."

Apollo picked up his red jacket from off the ground, put it back on and got his phone out and past it to Klavier. Of course, it had a red case on it.

Klavier then slid his finger across the screen and the phone was opened, he then opened up the correct app, typed in his number and passed it back to Apollo.

"You're not supposed to have that, so be careful with it."

"Okay." He took the phone back and put it back into one of his jacket pockets.

"Don't tell anyone about this either, it would be bad for both of us if this got out."

"Yeah, I understand."

"No matter how much I want to show you off, this has to stay a secret."

Remembering something from a couple of days ago, Apollo smiled and spoke up, "So, I guess I am your dirty little secret then? Heh."

" _Die Klappe halten_."

"You shut up. What changed your mind?" Apollo folded his arms and looked up at his teacher.

"I guess you're just too irresistible."

That backfired. Apollo blushed a deep shade of red.

"Und wunderschön. Und süß."

"Hör auf damit!" The student had just told his teacher to 'stop that', as this was another phrase he happened to remember from his experience and research.

"Wow. You learnt more German. Impressive."

The boy blushed again and looked away but still said, "dank."

"Anyway. You should probably go now. Remember to call me though, whenever you want to. I really want to get to know you more."

"Okay, I will."

"I can also help you with your work, if you want." The man smiled.

The smile was reciprocated and Apollo went on his tiptoes and kissed Klavier on the lips for a second, went back down and told him, "I'll remember to take you up on your offer."

" _Groß_. Looking forward to it."

' _Groß_?' Apollo thought, 'oh. It means great, yeah."

Klavier went over to the door and was about to open it when, "Wait!"

" _Was_?" The teacher asked in German.

"Your hair. It's a mess. You can't go out like that."

"Oh." The teacher realised and then looked at the state of his side plait, a complete mess and totally not presentable, "ja. I'll sort that out."

Klavier took the black bobble out of his hair, and just made up for the fact that his hair was a complete mess by just taking it all and putting it in a messy bun at the top.

"I only have to mark today anyway, this will have to do."

Apollo looked up at the man's new hairstyle and found that Klavier looked absolutely astonishing styled like that and was in awe by it.

Klavier then realised that Apollo's hair was also kind of scruffy now, his chocolate brown locks were a mess on top of his head and his forehead, all of the gell and the sort of spiky style of it from before, completely gone.

"Your hair is a mess too, you know." The teacher then took his hand onto the boys head and used it to brush the boy's hair into a kind of messy style with a side fringe, which would pass for an actual look.

"There we go." Klavier announced, proud of his masterpiece.

Apollo blushed, thinking that Klavier doing that to him was incredibly cute, "thanks."

"You may go now." Klavier gave the boy one last kiss before the student said goodbye and left the room and the university for the day.

...

That afternoon, Apollo got home via his bike and arrived at his flat at around 4pm. He went into his bedroom and just dropped his red side bag and jacket, messily on the floor and dropped out flat onto his bed.

The boy sighed, "what the fuck do I do now then?" He thought back to the previous events at his college.

Apollo then looked up and saw his fairly large manga collection on long rows of shelves. He went over to them, picked up one and lay back down onto his bed. The student had already read most of this book, so he went to the page where his book mark was and continued on reading.

"Come on, Meliodas, you're the sin of wrath, get fucking angry at that!"

He continued reading on and eventually was relived when then manga character did what the student wanted, "ah, yes. That's my boy."

About 3 minutes later, Apollo read them fast, the book was finished. The short man did feel that sense of completion when he completed the manga, but it happened to be the last book in the series, so he was quite sad at the ending. Lazily, he just chucked the book onto the floor, he'll put it where it belongs later, and went back into his laying postion, face down on his bed. He let out a big sigh due to a lot of factors, the fact that he had just finished the last manga book he had bought, so he did not know what to do with himself now and the fact that he had just fucked his teacher in his office. Not to mention the fact that said teacher, was the one person that Apollo actually loved with all of his heart. At first he didn't know if the 'love' he felt was actually true love, but now Apollo was pretty sure that it was. He blushed greatly and pushed his head further down onto the stack of pillows, groaning.

'He doesn't love you, Apollo. You idiot. He's just fucking you, that's it. It's not like you're gonna marry him or whatever.'

Wanting to avoid the topic that could not get out of Apollo's head, the student turned and faced the way towards the door, still laying down. He then noticed that his red (what other colour would it be) Nintendo DS was on the ground.

While the young man was on his year abroad, he did not bring his game console with him, so now he missed it immensely, as playing Pokemon and other games, but mainly Pokemon, was a big part of his childhood since he was 13 up until he was 18. Feeling nostalgic and having an immense sense of wanting to see his beloved Pikachu again, he reached down to try and grab the DS. When, *buzz*.

Apollo pulled his hand back and groaned once more, "ugh what the fuck do you want?" He said, reaching for his phone.

The student saw the little circle in the corner, from instant messenger and it had a female character from a manga strip with a sword in her hand. It was Jayla. He clicked on her icon and saw that she only wanted to play a game on the app. No way as Apollo telling her what had happened that day. He also could not be bothered with whatever dumb game on messenger Jayla was talking about. He replied by saying, 'Sorry Jay. Cba right now. Talk later'.

He pushed her bubble away, showing the screen where Klavier had put in his number earlier that day. Apollo now had the responsibility to add him as a contact. Thinking back to their conversation, the student realised that he couldn't just put him under 'Klavier' or whatever, because then if Jayla or whoever would see that, then it would be completely obvious that he had his teacher's phone number, which wasn't allowed. Completely perplexed, Apollo tried to think of a name that he could put in. But, his mind was blank.

Suddenly, the word 'daddy' popped into the student's head.

Apollo blushed, 'daddy? That's... that might just work.'

it was a completely stupid idea, but Apollo did not care. Evidently, he just wanted to call Klavier, 'daddy', without the embarrassment of saying it to his face, in case he thought it was disgusting or whatever. Therefore, he added his new contact as, 'Daddy'.

And, there, it was saved. Apollo thought about the name some more and thought that if anyone looked through his contacts, they would just think it was his dad. But, what 19 year old guy calls his father, 'daddy'? Apollo wouldn't know, to be honest, as he unfortunately had no experience in calling his father anything. You see, Apollo didn't have a father. At least, he had no idea who his father was. Or his mother for that matter. And, the people he was close to, which only consisted of Jayla and Clay, (he hadn't even seen Clay since the holidays ended anyway) knew this about him. So, they would be pretty confused if they saw that in his contacts.

'Oh well.' Apollo didn't care. He would just make sure that Jayla and Clay stay the hell away from that part of his phone.

The urge to call said 'Daddy' found it's way into Apollo's mind, as he remembered that Klavier said he should call him and it was around the time that Klavier would be home from work. So, he pressed the call button without thinking twice.

Because the teacher had given Apollo his number previously in the day, when Klavier saw the unknown number on his screen, he instantly accepted the call as he rightfully thought that it was his recently made lover on the other end.

"Uh, hey Klav. It's Apollo."

"Klav, huh? I like it. Hey schatzi."

Oh. Apollo blushed. He didn't mean to call him that, it just slipped out. It wasn't bad to, but Apollo thought that they weren't close enough for that yet. Although, they did share the closet moment that is physically possible and Klavier apparently liked the nickname, so Apollo would keep it.

"Yeah, hi. You told me to call you, so here I am."

'Here I am? What the fuck, Apollo? Talk like a normal person.'

"Ja, how are you?"

"Uh, uh. I.. I'm o-okay." The younger man had suddenly lost all of his confidence and this made the student completely frustrated.

"Relax, Apollo."

'God damn it. He picked up on it.'

"Um, I'm fine, really," Apollo continued, "how are you?"

"I am perfectly _fein_ as well. Although, I'm not sure if I believe you."

"I'm fine, promise."

"Okay, you're fine. Anyway, what were you doing before you called?" Klavier asked, wanting to get to know more about his student.

All of a sudden, Apollo got a wave of confidence as he got the feeling of wanting to scream down the phone to Klavier about the manga he just finished reading. And that's exactly what he did.

"Oh, my, god, Klav. I was reading this manga and I literally just finished the series of it." He paused, because the boy wanted a response from Klavier as he wanted to know that he was interested or at least had the vague idea of what he was talking about.

"Ja, continue."

"Well, it was sooo good. But I'm so sad that it's finished. It's called The Seven Deadly Sins and it's about, um," Apollo paused for a short laugh, "well, seven deadly sins, duh. They're these seven characters who are so bad-ass and they have all these immense fighting powers. They're criminals, too, I guess, but they're really not bad. The anime is really good too, but it isn't as long as the manga, so some stuff is missed out."

"Sounds good. I should check it out some time."

"Huh?" Apollo shot up, so he was now sat up in his bed with his eyes wide with disbelief, "r-really?"

"Ja, I'm not into all of that stuff, but if you think it's that good, then I'll have to look into it."

For whatever reason, that statement made Apollo's heart beat like crazy and he could hear it in his ears. Apollo thought that maybe it was because he felt flattered by what Klavier had said to him, because the teacher thought so highly of his opinion. He was right.

And then Apollo ranted on about all of the different fighting manga's, which included Noragmi, Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist and many other ones that Apollo had in his collection and cherished greatly. He explained what was so great about each one and Klavier listened as he was completed interested in what the boy had to say.

"So, do you like any other genres of manga?"

"Oh, well, um," Apollo blushed, and looked over at the boys love section of his collection, "well, I am really into yaois. You know, boy x boy love," Apollo tried to explain in a way that Klavier would understand, "but don't let that put you off!" His Chords of Steel were coming out now, "they're nothing weird or anything! They're actually really good! Like, Love Stage is so cute and just ahhh, and Jackass is amazing and actually hot as fuck. Oh, and Ten Count is soo well written and designed and is soo dramatic!"

"Hah, I don't think that's weird. Sounds like you are quite obsessed with them."

"Yeh, heh. I watch the anime for them too. Well, if there is one. Also, sorry I keep on going on about them, I might be a bit too obsessed."

"Oh, no, no. It is totally okay. I love hearing you ramble on about the things that you love. It's quite adorable, actually."

Apollo blushed the reddest shade possible, "r-really? Because I do have some other ones that I forgot to mention. They're not boys love, but still."

"Really. Tell me about them."

Then Apollo starting ranting on about Death Note and basically explained the plot to Klavier, who was intensely listening still. Then Apollo started rambling on about Black Butler and what all of that was about. And the same happened for a few other mangas / animes that Apollo just remembered while talking with the other man. During this part of the conversation, Klavier was also asking questions about parts of the plots and the overall stories that Apollo was explaining to him.

"So, do you have any other hobbies, other than reading manga and watching anime?"

"Huh, but, what about you? I wanna get to know you, too."

"Ah, well. We'll get to me later. I still want to get know more about you."

"Oh, well," Apollo looked around his room some more, as if he needed to be reminded of what he spends his time doing. He then saw a stack of actual books, just next to the heavy stack of the anime that he had on DVD. The stack of books weren't as large as his manga collection, but they were still big nonetheless, "well, I love reading. I do have a lot of books. My favourites are actually Great Exceptions and The Great Gatsby. There's also this really good one that isn't as popular called The One about an alternate universe where soul mates are chosen by science - a fucking great read. Alice in Wonderland is also in there too. I also have some Law books too I guess, kinda embarrassing though." Apollo let out of a short laugh at the end of that commentary.

"Ah, that's not embarrassing. It's extremely important that you are further educating yourself and stimulating your brain." Klavier's teachers side came out.

"Yeah, I guess. I also love gaming too, like Pokemon and Zelda."

"Wow, you really are a nerd, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

"Nein, it's cute."

"Anyway," Apollo spoke as he blushed, "that's enough about me. What do you like doing?"

"Hm... well. I do read too, I have a collection and I agree that Gatsby is a quite good read. Although, my passion is music. It's wunderbar."

'Music. Shit. I totally forgot about music, I fucking love it too.' Apollo cursed himself that he hadn't mentioned it previously in all of his rants.

"Everything about it is fantastic. I love listening to music, playing music."

"Oh, you, you play?"

"Ja, I have an acoustic guitar and an electric guitar. I write and sing songs as well."

"Shit. That's impressive."

Klavier smiled, "Why, thank you. My genre varies, but my favourite is rock. I could play something for you sometime, ya?"

It was Apollo's turn to smile now, "you any good?"

"Well, you'll have to find out for yourself."

"I guess I will. You into anything else?"

"Hm, I guess that's about it that is interesting about me."

Apollo didn't really know how to respond to that, he thought that he should really improve on his social skills. The student then suddenly thought back to that day and what happened in Klavier's office. He then got an instant realisation and was really worried, "Klavier!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You know what happened before, in your office?" He blushed again, still not over what had happened.

"We fucked, ja."

"Klav! I wouldn't have said it so crudely, but yeah that."

"What about it?"

"Well, shouldn't we have, you know, used protection?"

"No."

"W-wh, no?"

"You're a virgin, correct?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about that."

"Right, and I got checked for like, everything after my last sexual partner, so there was no need. Don't worry, I wouldn't have let you done something so stupid."

Apollo laughed at the irony of that, 'unless you count having sex with your teacher stupid'.

The teacher continued, "plus, having sex without a condom on is just so much better."

Apollo blushed once again, thinking back to the actual act in question, "well, I wouldn't know." Suddenly Apollo got really curious, "how many people have you had sex with?"

"5, including you. 3 males and 2 females. I was the top for all of the males apart from one."

"Oh. That's a lot." Apollo asked, almost as if it was a question, as he wasn't too sure himself, "so, you're bi?"

"Not really, for my age, anyway. But I have quite a lot of experience, ja. And technically I am pansexual, but you weren't far off."

"Well, I'm just gay. Did you love any of them?" Apollo instantly regretted asking that question as soon as it shot out of his mouth, he didn't even think about it before saying it.

'What kind of question is that, Apollo? Ugh, you idiot. You literally just started a thing with the guy, don't talk about love.'

"Nein. Not one. I believe in soul mates and love at first sight, but it wasn't with any of the others."

'W-w-wait. What the FUCK does that mean?' Apollo's mind was overflowing with conflicting thoughts now, thanks to that previous statement.

"Uh, well, how long were they all?" The student asked, avoiding the L word.

"Do you just want to hear about all of the relationships?"

"Uh, yeah. This conversation _is_ about getting to know each other."

"Well, the first one was with a girl in the 10th grade, I was 15 at the time. We were only going out for like, what a month and we only did it once."

If Apollo had a drink, it would have be sat all over his bed, "what?! You were 15 the first time you had sex?!"

"Ja, she was 15 too. I was young and stupid, everyone was doing it. Don't judge me, Apollo."

"Yeah, but still, oh my God. I was still a baby at 15."

"Apollo, dear. You're still a baby now."

"Shut up. Continue with your stories."

"Oh, ja. The next time was with a girl, in the 11th grade, so I was 16 now. Is that still too young, Apollo?"

"Well, it is illegal in this state. I thought you taught, law, Klavier!?" The student joked.

"Hey, leave my profession out of this, I was not thinking about the law back then."

"Tut, tut, Klav. Anyway, continue on. How many times did you ILLEGALLY fuck, you criminal?"

The teacher laughed, "well, I can't remember exactly, but it was quite a few times, about like eight times. We dated for like, 3 months? It was nothing serious."

"Huh. What about after that?"

"Well, then I had a boyfriend in the 12th grade, I was only 17 then though. We didn't fuck, but we did do some stuff, like hand jobs? Ja. It was a quick fling though, he was hardly my boyfriend."

"Then what?"

"Ah, then it was my college years. Hm, I forgot to mention. Back in high school my hair was short."

"Woah, really? I would love to see pictures of that."

"Ja, really. I'll show you whenever I get the chance."

"I bet you looked hot as fuck."

"Well, whatever style my hair is in, I will always look hot as fuck."

"Slightly narcissistic, but true. Hm, I think I prefer you with long hair anyway. More hair to grab onto when you're sucking me off."

"Apollo! You have such a dirty mouth." Klavier was kind of surprised by that comment, but he was just happy that his student was getting his confidence back.

"Yeah, well," The younger man smiled, "it's true."

"As I was saying," Klavier rolled his eyes and continued, "my college years. This was the time that I moved to Germany, I had been previously studying the language in high school, so I was basically fluent in it anyway, but I moved there literally straight after high school, so I spent the summer over there too before I started the college there. It was one of the best college's for Law in the world, hence why I moved there for three years."

"Hm, what about the relationships?"

"You sure are strangely interested in my sex life, aren't you?"

"Klavier, I am your sex life. Continue."

"Hah. Well, you won't believe this story."

"What?"

"Well, I had a relationship that lasted about 10 weeks in my first year of college when I was 18."

"Right... who was it with?"

"My Law professor."

Apollo went back to spitting out the imaginary drink, "fuck off! No you didn't!"

"It's true. He had this strange German name that would just confuse you, but I was with him for, as I said, just over 2 months. Well, the relationship was pretty much only sexual, but still. It was fun at the time. Remember when I said that I was the top for all of the males apart from one? That was this man."

"How old was he?"

"Um, he was 31 years old at the time."

"31?! And you were 18?! What?!"

"Apollo, are you seriously judging me right now? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

"I'm sorry but that's a 13 year age gap! What if that relationship worked out, he'd be like almost 40 by now?!" Apollo caught himself laughing, finding this conversation kind of funny.

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have let me fuck you, or be speaking to me now, if I was 31?"

"Hm... you do hold a strong point."

"Exactly, so shut up."

"How many times did you guys fuck?"

"It was basically just a lot of fucking in the classroom after hours, so a fucking lot. I could not keep track. He never let me top him, though."

"Well," Apollo laughed, "that explains why you have no problem with us. Well, now you don't, you weren't having it before for whatever reason. Um, why did you guys break up?"

The teacher cleared his throat, "about that..."

"What is it? What happened?"

"Well, somehow, people found out about us. I don't know what happened, I guess some stupid student or teacher caught us together outside of college or something. He got in so much trouble and because he fought back, he was fired. He got really angry at me though, like it was somehow my fault. He shouted at me really badly and broke up with me."

"Shit... Promise that won't happen to us?"

"Well, I can't promise that we won't get found out about. I will try my hardest to not, though. But, even if we do. I will never shout at you. You're just too adorable to get mad at. And no way am I leaving you. You are not getting out of my sight, you're just too perfect. I can promise you that."

Apollo could not control himself at all of this affection he was getting, he had to prepare himself for a minute while he was blushing and slightly squealing immensely, "good. I don't want that to happen too. Anyway, you still have one more relationship to talk about."

"Ah yes. Well, after that I was put off relationships and the sorts for a while, but in my final year of college, when I was 21 as it was around the middle of the year, I met this other young man who I went out with for about 4 months, that wasn't serious either. But it was the most serious a relationship I've ever been in was, unless you count that other dramatic one that ended up with me fucking crying for ages. I didn't cry cos I loved my professor, he just hurt me because he turned out so rude and yelled at me. Anyway, the other guy. I fucked him about like 5 times, but I broke up with him because you know, we didn't love each other and I was moving back over here soon anyway, so that wouldn't really work."

"Hm, wow. And that's it?"

"That's it. You sure you don't have any relationship stories?"

"Uh, no. None. I didn't even get crushes."

"Oh. I must be special then."

Apollo smiled, "yeah, I guess you could say that."

"You didn't have one other crush, though, ever?"

"No, not really. I thought I had a crush on my best friend Clay. But it just turned out I thought I did because a cute guy was really interested in me. Oh, yeah. When I was 15 Clay admitted that he liked me, he's gay too. But I turned him away because it turns out I didn't like him like that. And before he did that he tried to kiss me, but I moved by head so he only kissed me on the cheek."

"So, I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah, I guess."

That made Klavier's heart feel a weird way, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, but it felt nice. Really nice. For some reason, Klavier thought that being Apollo's first kiss was strangely beautiful, in a way. It made Klavier extremely happy, anyway.

Before Klavier could think of anything else to say, Apollo yawned.

"Is someone tired?"

"No, shut up. I'm not a baby."

"Fuck, but you're my baby though."

The younger man blushed, "whatever."

"You're not denying it." He wasn't. Because he agreed, he wasn't in the mood to mention it though. The student was kind of tired, as they have been talking for about 2 hours at this point, so he was in a little grumpy mood.

"Don't you have things to mark or whatever?"

"Nein. It's Friday night, Apollo. Seriously?"

"Well, I dunno."

"I should probably let you go. We've been talking for quite a while and you probably have other stuff to be getting on with."

In all honestly, Apollo wanted to stop the conversation, only because he was getting tired and had been holding in the urge to scream into a pillow for quite a while.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, you're right."

" _Mach's gut und Auf Wiedershe_ n." Klavier spoke in German in a way that he knew Apollo would understand.

"Yup. Bye."

The professor laughed, " _Gott_ , you're adorable."

Apollo blushed, for the last time that day and replied, "bye." and hung up.

When the line was off, the student just dropped his phone onto the ground and screamed into the high stack of pillows.

Meanwhile, now Klavier had Apollo's number and he had to save it in his contacts as something. The teacher wasn't stupid, nor was it hard to think of something to name his beloved's contact as. It did not take the professor long at all before he saved Apollo's number under the contact of 'Schazti'.

'Ah. Ja, it's perfect.' Klavier thought.

Back at Apollo's, he was a complete mess.

'Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God.' Apollo couldn't stop repeating that phrase over and over in his head, as a lot of things just happened that he needed time to process. He then realised that it was now around half 6 in the evening, and he was hungry. So, he ate whatever was there and spent the rest of the night playing Pokemon and watching YouTube videos and thinking about a certain Law teacher until he eventually fell asleep at an surprisingly early time of quarter to 9.

..

The following morning, Apollo woke up and got out of his bed. He stretched with a yawn and put a hand through his dishevelled chocolate locks. The student then bent down to pick up his phone off the floor and put it off charge. He was then faced with a very bright screen that make the boy's eyes squint, as the light hurt. Apollo then read the time off his phone and realised it was 6 in the morning.

'Seriously, Apollo. Well, I normally wake up early anyway but 6am on a Saturday? Wow.'

The young man then remembered that he did got to sleep quite early the night before, which doesn't normally happen, so he understood the situation now. Apollo thought that he was already up anyway, so he might as well do his Chords of Steel exercises. He then continued on to go into his bathroom, brush his teeth and wash his face. This was followed with the student yelling words such as 'objection' over and over again and causing everyone in a 3 mile radius to awake. Apollo then made himself some cereal for breakfast and went back to sleep.

The next time he arose, it was a good few hours later at 2pm. He checked his phone again and realised this, but before he could have any other thoughts he then noticed he had gotten a text. From Klavier. At 10am.

After the initial shock of getting a morning text from his beloved left Apollo's head, he then immediately paniced as it looked like either Apollo was really lazy and never got out of bed, which wasn't entirely true, or that he had purposely ignored the teacher, which was not true at all. The boy rushed to send a reply to the older man.

Although, first Apollo actually read what the text had exactly said, which was: 'Good morning Sunshine. X' followed with a purple heart. Because it's Klavier.

The student was surprised and slightly confused at the new nickname. But Apollo liked it. It was cute.

He then replied with a rushed message as followed: 'Hi Klav! I'm so sorry I didn't reply! I wasn't ignoring you! I'm not lazy either, promise! I just woke up now cos I went back to sleep at like 7am. Whats up?'

About 2 minutes later, Apollo heard a ding. Klavier had replied and he had said, 'Don't worry about that at all. It's okay haha. I understand, schazti. I am just reading now. How was your morning before you went back to sleep? X'

'Well. I got up at 6am. Which is insane for a Saturday. I'm normally awake at like 5am anyway because it takes me ages to do my hair and voice exercises. But still, I wake up later on a Sat. Lol. Oh well. But, as I was saying. All I did today was get up and stuff, did my chords of steel and had cereal for breakfast, then went back to sleep. How was yours?'

'Sorry, but, what are these 'chords of steel'?'

'Oh, shit. Lol I totally forgot to tell you. I do these voice exercises in the morning and at night that will prepare me for being a defence attorney and yelling OBJECTION in court. It's very loud, haha'

'So, you practise this for a job that you don't even have yet?'

'Yeah, whoops lol. Is that bad?'

'It's quite funny actually. And cute. I think I've heard these Chords of Steel in which you speak of when I was 9 inches deep in your ass. X'

'KLAVIER! OH MY GOD'

'What? Was that too much?'

'I just, wasn't expecting you to say that. Anyway, I asked how your morning was?'

'Oh, ja. It was decent. I also got ready and had some breakfast. But then I thought about our conversation last evening and I went out and bought one of those books you were talking about. The One. So I've just been reading that.'

'Really? That was quick lol.'

'Well, I had to spend my morning doing something. It is a pretty good book, you were correct. X'

'I told you! And omg it gets so much better as it goes on. You're in for a ride. So many twists and stuff.'

'No spoilers, please. X'

'Oh don't worry. I won't spoil it :). I should probably let you go and read your book! Have fun! x'

'Well, if you insist. Talk later, Apollo. Xxx'

Apollo glared at the three kisses and wondered why those letters on his phone made him so happy.

'Byeee x'

The young man thought, 'that was cute, right?' After sending that last message. 'Hmph. It'll have to do.'

Apollo then started messaging in a group chat he was in with Clay and Jayla about random stuff. He told them how bored he was and heard about what they were up to, but in no way, no matter how much Apollo wanted to scream to someone about it, was he telling them about his relationship with his professor. After about an hour of talking with his two best friends, the conversation went silent and the student found himself with nothing to do. He laid back on his bed and looked around his room, there was nothing new for him to read or even watch, for that matter. The brunet found himself to be immensely bored and disinterested in everything around him.

He thought back to the only thing that could cure him of this tediousness. Klavier. He picked up his phone once more and without thinking that he may be distracting or interrupting his teacher, he called him.


End file.
